


Yamamoto's love

by mikami_kgy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikami_kgy/pseuds/mikami_kgy
Summary: Yamamoto sees Sasakawa and Hibari fighting on the roof.Love that ends before it begins.
Kudos: 1





	Yamamoto's love

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is not English.  
> I'm bad at English so I'm using translation site.  
> I think there are a lot of mistake in my writing.  
> I hope that my writing will convey well to you.

"I saw Sasakawa go to the rooftop."  
Yamamoto Takeshi, who appeared in the 9th grade classroom, was told so by passing by, and the words of gratitude began to run.  
Yamamoto's face is known throughout school because he has been active as a regular in the baseball club since he was in 7th grade. He is also familiar with the 9th grader, who is one grade higher, because he frequently accompanies the captain of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei. That's why a senior student who didn't know his name told him where Sasakawa was, just by silently appearing in Sasakawa's class.

Yamamoto frowned quizzically while running up the stairs leading to the rooftop. It was yesterday that I made an appointment to leave school together. Even after the appointed time, Sasagawa was not seen at the entrance where we met. When I went to Sasagawa's classroom to see if something unexpected had happened, he said he went to the rooftop. Yamamoto rushed to the rooftop, wondering if there was something on the rooftop that would make him forget his promise.

The iron door on the roof was blown by a strong wind and felt very heavy. When Sasagawa was seen through the gap in the door, Yamamoto smiled as if he was relieved. The smile disappeared from Yamamoto's face when he said "senpai".

In addition to Sasagawa, there was another person on the roof, Hibari Kyouya, the chairman of the discipline. Hibari's hand was holding his favorite Tonfa.

Yamamoto shouted at the feeling that a murderous Hibari was laughing over the shoulder of Sasagawa holding his fist. It has a beast-like look that shrugs its prey. Yamamoto hid himself on the spot as if he was pushed by that spirit. I felt like I wasn't allowed to speak out or announce my existence.

While the strong wind was blowing, the two were fighting with their fists and Tonfa as their weapons. It is too frivolous to call this thorough and untamed battle a quarrel. It seemed that no battle would embody Sasagawa's habit of _"extreme"_ so well.

It is a battle that exposes the soul, which is like killing each other's lives. It is a fellowship between human beings that can only be expressed in the form of a game.

Yamamoto was drawn into the appearance of the two who tried to express the sincere desire of human beings to interact with each other by fighting. I was impressed by the appearance of Sasagawa, who exposed all of himself and was fighting for the game, and at the same time, he was jealous of Hibari.

Probably the two in front of us have not yet noticed the desires hidden in each other's hearts. It was even sublime that the lonely soul of the Hibari, in the form of a battle, exposed its heart. Sasagawa, who confronts it, is also trying to expose all of himself to the Hibari and interact with him, with a desire that he is not even aware of.

Suddenly, Yamamoto noticed. Not only myself, but also Sasagawa didn't ask me for that kind of fellowship.

In the wind, the breathing of the two was mixed with a low gasping voice. To Yamamoto's ears, it sounded as if it had a sensual sound.


End file.
